


its getting hot in here.

by catsandcrows



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, M/M, Rare Pairings, Smut, bottom!suga, sorry mom, top!akaashi, volleyball dorks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-31
Updated: 2016-10-31
Packaged: 2018-08-28 02:11:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8426875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catsandcrows/pseuds/catsandcrows
Summary: Suga notices that Akaashi is hot.simple smut i guess.. forgive me.





	

**Author's Note:**

> mhh, yeah. what to say. be nice to me. my second work and.. argh. blushing. fufu.
> 
> hope you enjoy this :)
> 
> please dont reupload my works or anything like that. please tell me if you see my works anywhere else.

### Sugawara Koushi x Akaashi Keiji ♥

Suga most likely was happy about heading out for another trainingscamp.  
The last time they were all together, craving for the wins on the court, was just too long ago. And it was as good as he imagined it, but something went different than expected this time.

It wasnt that he hadnt noticed him before, like at all, but until this trainingscamp Koushi never realised _how_ hot he was.  
Hot in the meaning of his own body _nearly melting_ when he watches him wiping the sweat of his forehead.

  
‚ _Suga-san?_ ‘ that was Hinata, coming from behind him ‚ _Are you gonna join us today?_ ‘ the smaller guy asked and the silverhaired shook his head.

  
He took his look away from the orangehaired boy, staring back at the guys inside the gym. Seeing Tsukishima at voluntary practice was a wonder itself, but this setter, Fukurodanis, lifting his shirt, seeing those muscles.. It wasnt Sugawaras style to just hide outside the gym, peeking around the corner and staring at someone, so soon it was noticed.

  
‚ _Oi, Chibi-chan. Brought someone? - Ah, you're one of Karasunos setter, Daichi talks a lot 'bout you._ ‘ that was Kuroo-san.

Suga barely knew anything personal about him, since Daichi was the one to spent much time with Nekomas captain. Hinata grabbed the older boys wrist, pulling him inside the gym.

  
Tsukishima frowned ‚ _Suga-san? What are you doing here?_ ‘ he asked, lifted an eyebrow as he reached the guys that were just taking a break.

  
‚I guess the same as you. Erh.. looking for some extra practice?‘ he said, putting on his usual smile, but inside he felt kind of nervous.

  
‚ _We could use another setter._ ‘ Bokuto looked to his side, watching his best friend speak and just take a swifty look at Suga himself.  
Oh – gawd. That was it. His voice. Akaashis voice. How come he never noticed it before? It was so fucking hot. A shiver ran down his body.

  
‚ _Ya.. Lev is up practicing receives with Yaku, so we need one more_.‘ Kuroo agreed, showing his usual grin what lead to Tsukishima clicking his tongue, the silverhaired swallowed heavily and nodded. How was he supposed to concentrate with this hottie on the other side of the net?  
He ended up being with Hinata and Kuroo; Akaashi, Bokuto and Tsukishima building the other team. He needed some time to adjust with those two, but they were in a good sync. With that BoTsukki combo on the other side it was pretty hard to score some points.  
They played more than one set, in the end both teams won two sets each. Everyone was exhausted, craving for a shower.

  
‚ _So.. whos gonna clean up? I'm not gonna do that!_ ‘ Bokuto said quickly, Suga was able to see that he didnt want to do it. Exactly.. he hated it.

  
‚ _Me neither._ ‘ Hinata shouted, same time as Tsukishima said he wouldnt even do it if it was the end of the world. Kuroo shouted it out next, leaving Suga and Akaashi behind.

  
‚ _Well well, too slow, both of you._ ‘ Kuroo grinned ‚Have fun!‘ he waved goodbye, pushing Bokuto out of the gym, Tsukki was heading to their quarters, followed by a hyperactive Hinata, as usual still full of energy.  
_‚I havent seen that look on Akaashi for a loooong time..‘ he could hear Bokutos almost whisper, Kuroos laugh was already further away, so the silverhaired slowly turned to the other setter._

  
‚ _Lets get going, huh?_ ‘ the darkhaired boy asked and his lips curled into a provoking smile. Suga swallowed. He noticed that Akaashi was watching him the whole evening but he suggested it was because he kept on staring at him like he was some bottle of water on a dry and hot summer day.  
Koushi slowly nodded, together they put away the net, afterwards collected the balls that were everywhere distributed in the gym.

  
‚Phew.. finally.‘ the silverhaired sighed, as they shoved the big basket with volleyballs inside the equipment room. They were all alone, the others left a while ago and now.. he was starting to feel uncomfortable. His throat was kind of dry, he felt his heart beating against his chest ‚'Guess we should get going then, or the canteen will close.‘

  
With this words Suga turned around, but he was held back by Akaashi grabbing the back of his shirt. Again he swallowed, turning his head a bit so he could see over his shoulder, only to see a slightly evil looking smirk on the taller guys face.  
‚ _You're just gonna leave after gazing at me the whole time?_ ‘ he lowered his voice, Sugas body shivered by the touch that was following the darkhaired guys words.  
Akaashi let his fingers travel up his back, stopping as he reached Koushis shoulders.

‚I.. urhm.. i just..‘ the silverhaired was extremely flustered, so he didnt just imagine that, right? He felt his body heating up and he was sure his cheeks were bright red by now, as he turned around, facing Akaashi now, his hand still on Koushis shoulder.. Even if he was standing right infront of him again, his eyes were locked to the ground.

  
‚ _You just..? Dont wanna do it? I thought the way you were undressing me with your eye-_ ‘ Akaashi was stopped by the sight of Suga biting his bottom lip.  
‚F-fine. Youre right. I want.. to .. do it.‘ Suga said, a bit embarrassed about his own honesty.

He doesnt even know Akaashi very well and still his body was craving for his touch.  
Right after the silverhaired finished his words he noticed the taller one coming closer, soon he found his legs pushed against a pile of mats, being nothing more than a wheezing mess. Akaashis lips found their way to Koushis, his cheeks flushed in a pretty pink, his eyes sparkling in anticipation.  
The first time of their lips colliding started to send burning arrows all through his body, with closed eyes he placed his hands on Akaashis chest, grabbing his collar to pull him closer. The darkhaired setter used this opportunity to carefully bite in Sugas bottom lip, soon sucking on it. A small moan escaped the silverhaired boy as the others tongue asked for admission and soon interfered his mouth. The kisses were getting hotter, more _intimate_ , their tongues dancing.

The taller setter grabbed the fabric of Sugas shirt, pulling himself back so that a small stripe of saliva connected both of their lips. For a second he enjoyed the view of the silverhaired, panting and shivering under him all from just kissing. His lips gleaming and kissed red. Suga hesitatet a sec, before he grabbed Akaashis hand, pulling his own shirt above his head, tossing it to the ground. Now that he had this incredibly hot guy in front of him he was absolutely not interested in going slow.

‚H-hurry..‘ he murmured, avoiding to look at the taller one.  
Akaashi couldnt hold himself from grinning at the silverhaired under him, that was just too cute. His cheeks blushing again he leaned forward, just to steal another kiss before he let go of Koushis lips and took a path down his neck, nibbling and sucking at the sensitive skin.  
Suga gasped as he felt the darkhaired boy biting into the soft skin covering his collarbone.

‚ _Huh? You like that?_ ‘ he purred, smirking as he did it again and Suga once more gasped.  
It didnt seemed like Akaashi wanted to go fast, he took his time to discover all of Sugas neck, then moving to his chest, giving one nipple a careful bite. As he got rewarded with a small moan escaping the silverhaireds mouth, he sucked it in, swirling his tongue around the hardened bud.

  
‚ _G-good.._ ‘ Suga panted, his own hands resting at Akaashis hip. Without even hesitating for a second the taller one moved to the other, since he didnt wanted to give one-sided pleasure. He didnt stop until Sugas chest was oversensitive, nipples hard and swollen, the silverhaired breathing heavily.

But still it wasnt that what he wanted. He wanted more.  
It wasnt taking the two of them any longer to get rid of the other clothes, Suga now leaning with his arms on the pile of mats in front of him, his eyes a little widened as he discovers Akaashis full lenght. That.. was supposed to fit inside him?

Akaashi chuckled as he saw Sugas expression. He came closer, the silverhaired could feel his dick pressing against his butt, as Akaashi stretched his arm, leaned forward to reach Koushis lips with his fingers. Suga was obviously understanding, since he sucked the fingers in, immediately swirling his tongue around the slim, long digits. As Akaashi gave him a sign that it should be good enough, he released his fingers with a pop and gazed over his shoulder, watching as Akaashi stepped backwards, just a bit, to get better access to the entrance hes been looking for.

  
‚ _'m gonna put one in._.‘ Akaashi murmured with his erotic voice and soon Suga could feel the pressure at his sensitive muscle, looking forward to the immediately imminent pleasure it got easier to relax. His body tensed as the darkhaired setter pushed the first finger inside, it was an awkward feeling, Suga needed some secs to adjust to the intrusion before he gave a decent nod. That was all Akaashi needed to start with slow thrusts and as soon as Sugas discomfort turned to pleasure and there were more moans escaping him, he pushed another finger inside, getting Koushi to bite his bottom lip in order to not let out a lewd moan.

Soon enough Akaashi started scissoring his fingers, when curling his fingers once Suga let out a loud moan, surprised by the sudden wave of heat coming over his body.  
‚ _Aw, i found it.. Right?_ ‘ Akaashi purred, soon brushing again over his sweet spot.

‚Akaa..shi..‘ Suga panted heavily, moaning the others guys name.  
‚ _Its Keiji, call me Keiji._ ‘ the taller one demanded, but under his unsteady breathing and more moans coming from his mouth, while Akaashi kept working him open, now with three fingers inside him, it wasnt really easy to speak.

‚Kei..ji.. i'm ready..‘ Suga whispered, he could feel his own cock hard and leaking pre-cum between his legs, as Akaashi groaned to the sound of his name in such an erotic voice.  
A few more thrusts followed his words before Akaashi slipped his fingers out of Sugas now empty feeling hole. Koushi turned around, was about to go down on his knees, reaching out for Akaashis cock as the taller boy grabbed his hand, stopping him.

‚ _Wait._ ‘ he quickly said, reaching out for the mat on top of the pile. He lifted it up a bit, grabbing the condom underneath it. Afterwards he let go of the mat, ripping the package open with his teeth, before spitting out the part of the plastic packaging. It was just one smooth movement until the darkhaired boy had put the condom on, now looking into Koushis red glowing face.

Suga himself didnt want to ask why there was a condom prepared here. Here in the equipment room, underneath a pile of mats, so he focused on Keijis erect lenght right in front of him, getting closer and closer to the salvation he needed so desperately.  
Akaashi was panting hard himself, his chest rising and sinking in a unsteady pace, his hands buried in the silver hair that belonged to Koushi.  
The smaller one carefully grabbed the base of his cock, giving him an experimental stroke before leaning closer and licking over the tip. He earned a quiet moan that was giving him some courage, so he ignored the weird taste of the condom as he put his lips around the tip of Akaashis dick.

He slowly took more and more of him inside his wet hole, his tongue teasing the underside of his lenght. Suga didnt really care about the string of saliva that was soon dripping from his mouth angle, since there wasnt any lube around here they would need it anyway. As soon as it seems to be slick enough, Suga got back on to his feet, just a second after that Keiji pushed him back, grabbing his legs to lift Suga up to the pile of mats. He wrapped the silverhaireds legs around him, placing the tip of his cock at the wet and prepared entrance that was craving for him to thrust in.

  
And Suga doesnt have to wait for long, he feels the tip of Keijis lenght pushing against his entrance, he leaned back, felt the mat in his back as the taller boy suddenly thrusts forward. It was a single moment of shock and pain before his tensed body slowly relaxed.

Akaashi groaned as he felt the tight walls around him, he shoved one hand under Sugawaras back, pulling him closer to press their lips together for a needy kiss. He could see small tears gathering in Sugas eyes, but the silverhaireds body shivered as Akaashi adjusted his position, holding the smaller one with his hand while his other slid between their sweaty bodys.  
Akaashi gave him some moments to get used to the feeling of something that big inside him while starting to stroke his leaking and twitching dick that hasnt been touched until now. He took the deep moan as a sign that he could move and he was right. Sugas pleasure starting to grow as Keiji started with slow thrusts but quickly chose a quicker pace. Koushi lost a lewd moan as the darkhaired boy hit his sweet spot over and over again. He soon felt the knot inside his belly tighten, Akaashi still stroking his dick while thrusting hard into his hole. With that arousing pace and the fingers taking such good care of his lenght the smaller guy didnt last long. Akaashi was rubbing his thumb over the sensitive slid on Sugas tip what brought him over the edge.  
‚Clos-.. Keiji..‘ Suga came with a lewd moan and Akaashis name on his lips, scattering a sticky mess across his chest, Akaashi was groaning as he saw the silverhaired reaching his climax as he followed right after, feeling Sugas hole getting even tighter around him.  
Both were breathing heavily bodys sticky of sweat and Sugas cum as the darkhaired wipes his hand across his forehead.

‚ _That was.. hot._.‘ Akaashi murmured, still feeling the aftereffects of his climax as he pulled out, watching the silverhaired struggling with his breathing.  
‚Ye.. yeah.‘ Suga said, now with a slight grin on his face. Since he had to call him by his first name, Keiji should be able to do the same, right?

‚Its Koushi, by the way.‘ he said, getting back on his feet while Akaashi was grinning himself.

‚ _I'll keep that in mind for the next time._ ‘

* * *

  
It was the last day on this trainingscamp as Suga joined Akaashi and the others at the barbecue. They were sitting a bit offside from the others.  
They had no chance to deny what they have done that evening, Kuroo and Bokuto insisted that they heard them by passing the gym again after leaving.  
‚So, Akaashi.. you still didnt gave me the answer to my question.‘

‚ _What question, Koushi?_ ‘

‚How did you know that there was a condom under that mat?‘  
‚ _Well.._ ‘ Bokutos best friend looked at Kuroo who was wearing his usual grin. ‚ _I saw Kuroo-san leaving it there. And i thought he wouldnt mind us using it instead._ ‘

‚Ew..‘ Suga laughed as Kuroo put his arms around Tsukishimas shoulders.  
‚ _Thanks to you two we had to do it wit-_ ‘ the blackhaired started but suddenly stopped as the blonde guy in his arms blushed and pushed him away while he murmured something like ‚ _Kuroo-san_ ‘ and ‚ _Pervert_ ‘.  
All of them laughed, Suga was feeling as good as he never had before and he was sure that he would miss those guys.

**Author's Note:**

> phew. i managed to finish this piece.  
> and i'm dying of embarrasment.  
> i'm taking requests and questions here: http://crowandcat.tumblr.com/ask ♥


End file.
